1 year, 6 months and four days
by whatta-u-know
Summary: It had been exactly 1 year, 6 months and four days since he had awoken from the life-changing coma and things are finally back to normal; all of his side effects are gone, all execpt one, how he feels about Temperance Brennan. chap 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly 1 year, 6 months and four days since he had awoken from the life-changing coma. He was petrified of clowns again, he often gave her "guy" hugs, he was a master plumber, his shot was back to normal and he never left the house without a pair of colourful socks, a snappy tie and his cocky belt buckle. Yes it was safe to say that he was back, everything was back to normal and all his lasting side effects had disappeared, all of them except for one. The love he felt for Doctor Temperance Brennan. After over a year of dealing with the feelings he finally decided to seek help, he decided it was time to find out once and for all if what he felt was real, after all it had been 1 year, 6 months and four days.

_Oki, so this is just the intro. I am going to basically have session with sweets where booth will discuss how he feels. I am going use this story to express what I believe is happening regarding the scans. After the sessions I will right about how he eventually tells bones and how they finally get together, hope you keep reading and please review even if you didn't like the story, any help or suggestions will greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS for all the reviews; this is just a shortish chapter, hoping the next one will be longer. Please keep reviewing, and thanks again for the positive feedback!

…

"Booth walked tentatively into sweets office, he always hated coming to sweets for help, but at this point he had no other choice. He stood by the door and waited for sweets to notice him.

"agent Booth, how are you?" asked sweets, as he turned to face Booth.

"yeah cut the politeness, we need to talk." Said Booth, swiftly walking into the office, and taking a seat on the lounge, opposite sweets. He waited for sweets to sit down before he began. "Look it has been over a year and a half since my coma, and all my symptoms are gone. I crave brown sugar, I have my gut feeling back, I hate cats and I am afraid of clowns again." He said, pausing for a moment.

"But" sweets added in, knowing Booth had something else he needed to say.

"But I am still in love with her" he said, looking at sweets sympathetic face.

"And you want to know, how your feelings could be fake if they have lasted this long" he asked, understanding Booths feelings. Secretly sweets had started to believe the feelings were real himself, but he could not confess this to Booth until he had scientific confirmation.

Booth showed his agreement by burying his head in his hands and ruffling his hair. He looked back up at sweets, "I just want to know if my feelings are real"

"Well I guess we could have a few sessions, and I could try to determine what you are feeling" suggested sweets, who was truly surprised at Booths vulnerability, considering Booth hardly ever shared his true feelings with anyone, except Bones.

"Okay, but what do you think about it?" he asked, hoping sweets would give him the answer he was looking for.

"Well, I believe that you and doctor Brennan have always had something there, chemistry you may like to call it. I believe that you had feelings for her all along, but you never acted upon them, instead you denied them. I feel that you denied them until you felt almost nothing. But your pulse would still race when you saw her and you had a connection to her that you could not explain, you may have even had a crush on her. You were so used to denying the feelings it became natural, thus the love you truly felt did not show up in the scans. But when you had that dream, you saw what you were missing out on, and you could no longer deny your feelings because you had let yourself fall for her, you were forced to face how you felt, and you liked it so much that all your feelings were brought to your conscious mind." He said, sitting back in his chair, examining Booth too see if he agreed.

Booth was stunned at how true sweets words were, he stared at him for a moment before composing himself. "yeah, that sound fairly accurate"

"So I have a patient soon, but I will call you about rescheduling a time"

"Booth was about to leave when he stopped at the door and turned to sweets. "no one knows about this, ok, no one". And with hat he left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so I tried to make this chapter longer and more in depth, I just needed to have a couple of short chapters to get the story going. Thanks to all who reviewed I took all your advice into consideration. Hope this chapter is good, keep reviewing and enjoy!_

Booth was waiting on the lounge outside Sweets office. He had been looking forward to the session, not because he wanted to see Sweets, but because he was desperate to find out the truth about his feelings. He was beginning to get impatient, when Sweets finally emerged from his office, and welcomed Booth inside. Once Booth entered he took a seat and awaited the commencement of the session.

Sweets finally took a seat opposite Booth, and leaned back into his chair, legs crossed a black clipboard resting on his leg. "So Agent Booth, I have some good news," said Sweets, smiling brightly as he pulled a few loose papers out of his clipboard. "I have the results from your last PET scan, and it had some interesting results" he said, his body language suggesting superiority. He cleared is throat and leaned towards Booth, so he could show him the scans. "So this is the first scan, little activity. This is the second scan, intense activity, the third scan, still intense activity," he said, showing each scan as he spoke. "Then, this is the scan from two weeks ago" he said, showing Booth the final scan, which had more activity than the previous two. "As you can see, this scan had about double the activity, suggesting your feelings have increased over time. And that is a good thing, because that means at least some of your feelings have to be real" said Sweets, who was happy to see the happiness displayed on Booths face.

Booth was delighted to see the scans, he knew now that his feelings were real and excluding the birth of parker, he had never felt so happy. Although he was satisfied his feelings were real, he still wanted to know what happened and if he had always had sub conscious feelings for Bones. "So you are fully satisfied my feelings are real?" He asked, his smile filling his whole face.

"Yes, I am. But I would still like to examine your feelings more in depth. Although some of your feelings are aimed towards Dr Brennan, there is still a chance you may be in love with "Bren" and I think we need to find out if this is the case or not".

"Okay, but I am in love with Bones right?" asked Booth, desperately hoping it was the case.

"Yes, my professional opinion is that you are in love with Dr Brennan," said Sweets, who always loved an opportunity to act professional, even if it was only in front of Booth.

"Great, so can I go now?" asked Booth, who was beginning to stand up.

There were a few more minuets and Sweets had a couple more questions he needed to ask Booth, so he raised his hand in protest. "We only have a few more minuets, and there are a couple of questions I need to ask you," he said, as Booth sat back down, slightly annoyed. "My first question, is to help me determine if you love Dr Brennan or if you love Bren" he said, waiting for Booths head nod. "Okay, after you awoke from your coma, and after your general confusion had worn off, did you have feelings of romance towards Bren or Dr Brennan?"

Booth thought for a moment, before answering. "Well when I first wok up, I felt nothing, then as I began to remember Bones, I started to love her. I never really felt anything towards Bren, but as I started to remember Bones more, I started to feel less connected to Bren" he confessed, having not told anyone that since the coma. After he said that, the realisation hit in, he never actually loved Bren, only Bones. All this time he never even thought about Bren; in fact when he though about the Dream, he imagined Bren as Bones. Sweets realised that Booth was following, when he saw the smile that slowly formed on his face. "I, I never loved Bren," said Booth, who was beginning to become rather fond of Sweets.

Sweets was very proud of himself, he had been waiting for this moment for so long, and now he was finally helping Booth to become aware of his feelings. "Ok I have a final question, then you can go. I just need to establish a few things so I can right a report and properly analyse the situation" said Sweets, who realised he was mumbling, when he saw the impatient look on his face. He cleared his throat and quickly composed himself before continuing. "Okay, I need too know if there was ever moment, even if it was only a few minuets, where you though you loved Bones?" asked Sweets, who instantly saw the shocked look on Booths face, and knew he was getting onto a sensitive topic.

Booth nervously shifted in his chair. "You mean before the coma" he asked, willing his voice not to crack.

"Yes, before the coma" said Sweets, who subconsciously shifted to the front of his seat in anticipation.

Booth did not want answer, because there was a moment when he thought he loved her, and although he trusted Sweets, he did not want to talk about it. He stared at Sweets for a few moments, awkward tension rising. He was just about to say something when his phone rang.

"Booth" he said, grateful for the phone call. After the short conversation, he stood up to leave. "Sorry, I have to go, Bones found something on the Bones" he said, hiding a small smile, at the fact he got to see Bones.

Sweets was a little disappointed that he could not get the answer to the last question, but chose to let it slide. "Okay, I call you about the next session" he said as Booth walked swiftly out of the room, ignoring Sweets completely.


End file.
